The Bride
by kwenda
Summary: "Ayo, acaranya sudah mau dimulai!" / "Aku bukan mempelai prianya!" / "Mereka tidak bisa datang, kau dan dia yang akan menggantikan mereka." / Oneshot dan Fluffy mungkin?
"Ibu," Aku bersandar dan berbisik di telinganya. Dia segera menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan kenalannya dan memusatkan perhatiannya padaku. "Aku mau ke ruang ganti menemui Sai sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali."

Ibu mengangguk. "Ibu akan tetap berada di sini." bisiknya balik dan aku mengangguk. Memberikan sebuah senyuman sopan pada kenalan ibu dan beranjak pergi.

Aku sedang berada di pernikahan Sai yang luar biasa megahnya. Aku pernah bertemu dengan tunangannya beberapa kali, dan si bajingan Sai benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkan wanita itu. Tunangannya itu tipe idaman pria. Bukan bermaksud menikung, tapi dia cantik, seksi, elegan, dan _attitude_ -nya semempesona dengan penampilannya. Aku heran kenapa dia mau menikah dengan Sai yang ucapannya nyelekit dan menyebalkan sementara di luar sana ada banyak pria lain yang akan dengan senang hati menikahinya. Yah, tapi itu bagus karena satu bujangan di dunia ini berkurang.

Acaranya sudah mau dimulai dan aku setidaknya ingin mengucapkan beberapa hal padanya, atau mungkin membantunya mengurangi gugupnya? Entahlah. Yang pasti, aku sebagai sahabat baiknya ingin turut berpartisipasi di hari bersejarah paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

Setidaknya itu tujuanku datang ke ruang ganti. Sebelum kru _Event Organizer_ gila ini menarikku ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Ayo, acaranya akan mulai sebentar lagi!"

"Aku bukan mempelai prianya!" ujarku berusaha melepaskan diri dari seretan wanita itu. Sial. Kenapa orang-orang selalu salah mengenali aku dan Sai, sih? Dan juga, bagaimana dia bisa menarikku semudah itu? Aku bahkan sudah nge- _gym_.

Dia masih terus menyeretku dan mendorongku duduk di kursi rias. Demi Tuhan, tenaganya kuat sekali. Tangannya yang mungkin berotot kekar dengan gesit memulai riasan pada wajahku dan aku berusaha sebisa mungkin agar kuas berambut itu tidak menyentuh wajahku satu pori pun. Aku menolak menjadi sama seperti waria-waria di jalanan sana, yang sering menggodaku dengan riasan menornya.

Dia mendesah frustasi melihat usahaku. Dia menyerah? Bagus. Aku segera berdiri, menjauh dari kru gila ini. Tapi, dia tiba-tiba mengangkat kuas mengerikan itu ke arah depan, dan di sana, di depan pintu, berdiri seorang wanita yang tidak kukenal. "Mempelai pria dan wanitanya tidak datang. Kau dan dia yang akan menggantikan mereka."

Aku langsung menoleh cepat ke arahnya. "APA?!"

Aku rasa kami, aku dan wanita itu, sama-sama tidak tahu dengan keputusan mendadak dari dua orang sialan yang mengalihkan acaranya pada kami, karena kami sekarang saling berpandangan dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka _shock_.

* * *

Kru gila tadi masih berusaha meriasku dan aku juga masih berusaha menghindar dari segala serangan kuasnya, sementara wanita tadi, yang menggantikan mempelai wanita asli, sedang dirias dengan beberapa _make up artist_ sekaligus duduk di sebelahku.

Kami _akhirnya_ menerima menjadi mempelai pengganti dadakan setelah masing-masing kami ditelepon oleh mempelai sialan itu.

 _"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau kan hanya menggantikanku berjalan di sana dan memakan kue konyol kemudian berfoto dengan para tamu dan semuanya selesai. Itu bahkan tidak sesulit saat aku membantumu berjalan untuk pertama kalinya setelah kau kecelakaan."_

"Jangan bahas itu, sialan." Sial Sai memanfaatkan aibku dengan baik. Aku mengacak rambutku, gemas dengan Sai. "Memang kenapa kalian berdua tidak datang, sih?"

 _"Um.. Ada urusan mendadak, Sasuke."_

"Jangan membohongiku, Sai. Katakan, atau aku tidak akan pernah membantumu lagi."

 _"Oke, oke. Ino tiba-tiba kedatangan tamu bulanannya tadi pagi."_

"Apa? Hanya karena _itu_?" tanyaku frustasi. Aku tidak percaya mereka kabur dari hari pernikahan mereka hanya karena masalah itu.

 _"Ini bukan hanya itu, Sasuke." jelasnya menyebut masalah besar mereka dengan cara yang sama. "Ini masalah besar karena akan membuat malam pertama kami tertunda dan kami juga tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa masalah ini tidak mempunyai solusi selain kau dan sahabat Ino menggantikan kami atau acaranya akan hancur."_

Aku meremas rambutku jauh lebih kasar. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak rambut kru gila yang berdiri di sampingku. "Oh, sial, Sai. Masalahmu benar-benar besar dan gawat _._ Aku prihatin kau tidak bisa mendapatkan malam pertama yang sudah kau ambil beberapa tahun lalu hari ini. Tenang, kawan. Aku akan menggantikanmu. Berterimakasih padaku nanti." Aku langsung menutup telepon dan mengusap wajahku kasar. Saat aku mendongak, aku mendapati wanita itu juga sudah selesai dengan teleponnya dan sama frustasinya denganku. Kami saling bertatapan, dan aku tahu bahwa kami tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerimanya.

"Ayolah, mempelai pria harus dirias sedikit!" bujuk kru itu. Dia dan kuasnya belum berhasil menyentuh wajahku dan aku bangga akan hal itu.

Aku mendelik ke arahnya, berusaha membuatnya menyerah dengan tatapanku, dan aku rasa itu berhasil karena dia terlihat sedikit takut sebelum menyimpan kembali kuasnya. Dia menghela nafas dan berkacak pinggang. "Ya sudahlah, kau juga sudah tampan tanpa perlu riasan sedikit pun." ujarnya dengan sebuah senyuman khas waria. Apa tadi? _Waria_?

 _Aku tahu_.

Aku tahu itu. Ya, seharusnya aku tahu. Sial. Seharusnya aku _benar-benar_ tau. Sial!

* * *

Ada apa dengan semua orang di sini? Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari aku _bukan_ Sai.

Aku terus berjalan di karpet merah dengan setelan _tuxedo_ dan sepatu pantofel yang semuanya bewarna putih. Aku masih kesal, tapi aku mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja dan memberikan seulas senyum yang aku harap mencapai mataku pada mereka yang begitu bersemangat mengabadikan pernikahan ini dari sisi samping jalanku. Dan ini membuatku merasa seperti artis _hollywood_.

Aku telah sampai di ujung karpet bersama dengan wanita tadi, Sakura kalau tidak salah namanya. Kami diminta melakukan _weeding kiss, ewh,_ maksudku berciuman di depan semua tamu oleh MC. Kata itu terlalu menggelikan untukku dan aku tidak mau menyebutnya lagi.

Saat aku menoleh ke arahnya, aku benar-benar terpana. Sakura benar-benar cantik. Jauh lebih cantik dari Ino dan _jauh jauh_ lebih cantik dari Uzumaki Karin, mantan terakhirku. Astaga, aku daritadi melewatkannya? Wanita secantik ini? Aku pasti gila.

Dia mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang mencetak lekuk tubuh mungil seksinya dan rasanya semua keindahan yang ada pada gaun itu pun kalah telak oleh keindahan wanita di depanku. Dia menatapku polos, terlihat bingung dan pasrah terhadap apapun yang aku lakukan. Dia menungguku untuk melakukan ciuman itu dan aku tidak akan menyiakan kepasrahannya.

Aku mendekatkan wajah dan dia refleks memejamkan matanya lucu, membuatku gemas. Bibirnya yang ranum terbuka, memberikan celah untuk bibirku masuk dan ya, bibirnya benar-benar terasa pas di mulutku. Dia sedikit memundurkan wajahnya sesaat setelah kedua bibir kami menempel, tapi aku belum mau melepasnya. Aku kembali mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan memagut bibirnya lembut, selembut bibirnya. Dia seperti mau menolak, tapi hal itu diurungkannya karena ada banyak orang di sini dan aku bersyukur. Aku tidak peduli dengan anak-anak kecil yang matanya ditutup oleh orangtuanya atau wajah merona orang-orang di sana, tapi aku terus mencumbu bibirnya dan dia akhirnya rileks dan mulai membalas ciumanku.

Aku membiarkan bibirnya melumat bibirku, seakan dia mau menelannya, _and she's a good kisser._ Aku tersenyum dalam ciuman kami dan aku rasa dia menyadarinya karena dia berhenti. Aku tahu kami sudah harus menyelesaikan ciuman ini, tapi aku penasaran dengan rasa manis yang kukecap samar. Jadi, aku melesakkan lidahku menjilati permukaan bibir bawahnya kemudian melepas ciuman panjang kami.

"Ciuman yang hebat, nona." bisikku sebelum benar-benar menjauh dan berdiri tegak. Saat aku menoleh ke sekitar, wajah MC sudah merona hebat, pun dengan tamu lainnya. Dan dengan canggung dia kembali melanjutkan acara pernikahan ini.

* * *

"Kau keberatan jika kita ke toilet?" tanyaku, membuka lagi obrolan lain setelah ciuman tadi. Aku sudah pegal berjalan mengelilingi aula ini, begitu juga dengan tanganku, tapi masih ada setengah tamu undangan yang belum menyelamati kami berdua dan berjabat. Ini penyiksaan.

Dia menatapku tajam, "Apa? Dan membiarkanmu melakukan hal macam-macam padaku? Tidak."

Aku menatapnya pura-pura terkejut kemudian tersenyum miring. "Aku bahkan benar-benar ingin pipis sampai kau bertanya. Tapi, aku rasa pertanyaanmu boleh juga. Setelah aku pipis, oke?"

"Sialan. Ya sudah, ayo ke toilet. Aku mau istirahat sebentar."

Aku menatapnya terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut sekarang. "Apa? Kau serius? Kau benar-benar mau.."

Dia mencubit pinggangku. Sakit dan membuatku meringis. "Tidak, bodoh. Hentikan pikiran kotormu dan kita akan segera menyingkir dari sini." Semburat merah sedikit menghiasi pipinya tapi dia berusaha tidak mempedulikannya dan mengalihkannya dengan kata-kata sarkastiknya. Nah, siapa yang sangka pemilik tubuh mungil dan bibir manis ini memiliki mulut yang sangat tajam? Tapi aku menyukainya.

Aku terkekeh dan kami mulai berjalan menuju toilet khusus yang disediakan untuk kami. Aku bersyukur toilet kami dibatasi dengan lorong yang lumayang panjang sehingga kaki kami bisa berasa lebih _ringan_ dibandingkan tadi. Saat aku berada di dalam toilet, aku bertanya-tanya apakah Sakura keberatan jika aku menciumnya lagi.

Dan pertanyaanku terjawab. Jawabannya adalah tidak.

"Kau lelah?" Aku menatap matanya yang sayu seusai ciuman panas kami di lorong depan toilet. Kami langsung berciuman seperti orang gila sesaat setelah keluar dari bilik toilet masing-masing.

Dia mengangguk, dan itu membuatku membiarkan lenganku tetap mengitari pinggangnya.

Kami masih mengatur nafas kami yang tersenggal-senggal dalam diam sambil terus bertatapan, dan dia masih terperangkap oleh kukunganku dan dinding. Tiba-tiba dia menggerling dan mengeluarkan senyuman menggodanya. Sial, bahkan dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan senyuman itu untuk membuatku tergoda. "Bagaimana kalau kita kabur? Mempelai pengganti juga berhak memakai haknya,"

Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi. Tidak menyangka dia akan seberani ini. Sakura sangat menantang. "Kau sangat ingin berduaan denganku, ya?"

Dia mendengus kasar. "Aku tahu kau juga mau. Tidak usah sok jual mahal," tukasnya dan satu kakinya bergerak di antara selangkanganku.

Sial. Aku tidak sadar.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Aku hanya bertanya sebelum aku akan benar-benar membawamu kabur dari sini."

"Oke dan kau sudah tahu jawabannya sekarang." Dia memutar mata dan aku terkekeh.

Aku tidak menyesal membantu Sai menghadapi masalah _besar_ bodohnya karena berkatnya, aku menemukan wanita ini. Tapi aku tidak akan mengatakan padanya atau si picik Sai akan memanfaatkanku _lagi_. Ketahuilah kebaikan Sai bermata dua; palsu, sama seperti senyumnya yang diidolai banyak wanita di luar sana.

* * *

 **E N D**

* * *

 **Author Note:  
**

 **Fun Mischanche tetep dilanjut kok tenang aja, ini cuma selingan aja karena gatel pengen nulis hehe.**

 **Btw, ini Oneshot yap dan kalo ada typo ato kata2 yg kurang nyambung maaf xD**

 **Semua review akan sangat dihargai, thankyou~**


End file.
